Klutzy Caper
by patricia51
Summary: Super klutz Riley managed to spill garbage all over Katy while closing the coffee shop one evening. As Katy cleans up she finds out the incident may have been deliberate when she ends up with company in the shower. Sequel to "The View from the Closet". Femslash. Riley/Katy.


Klutzy Caper by patricia51

(Super klutz Riley managed to spill garbage all over Katy while closing the coffee shop one evening. As Katy cleans up she finds out the incident may have been deliberate when she ends up with company in the shower. Sequel to "The View from the Closet". Femslash. Riley/Katy.)

"Riley!"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

Katy Hart looked at herself and sighed. There was no point in getting upset. Even though she was covered from her neck all the way down to her knees with a sticky gooey mess that was already seeping through her clothes on to her skin it really was impossible to get angry with Riley Matthews. Katy knew that very well that her best friend's daughter was known to everyone as "Super Klutz" and she had just proved it. The blonde woman knew she should have not left carrying the garbage pail out to the dumpster behind the coffee shop to the teen.

But she had and she had caught her foot on something and the contents of that pail had ended up all over Katy. And of course it couldn't be the paper and product packaging and stuff that would just fall off and be easily swept up. Nope, it had to be all the organic remains; coffee grounds, fruit peelings, wilted lettuce and the like. Katy made a mental note they would do well to invest in a composting container for these things.

However this was more of an inconvenience rather than an unmitigated disaster. After all, there was a shower here and the back room was also equipped with a small capacity washer-dryer combo for on-site washing of tablecloths and napkins. It wasn't like she would have to walk home covered in garbage. Or worse, have to take the bus.

She sighed again.

"Riley I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll leave my clothes on the floor in the bathroom. Please put them in the washing machine and run them. Then please clean up the mess."

"Okay," the very contrite looking teen replied. She scurried around the back room, pulling out broom, dust pan, and rolled the mop with its bucket next to the mess. She then went to work.

Katy couldn't help but smile. Riley was such a mess sometimes but she was also one of the nicest young people the sometimes waitress/actress had ever met. And she was such a good friend to Maya. Until Riley came along Maya had not had many friends and all of them just got her in trouble. Not that Maya needed much help to do THAT. But Katy loved her and always would.

It only took a minute to slip out of her clothes and turn the water on in the shower. In fact more time passed in waiting for the water to warm up that she had spent previously. But once the temperature was satisfactory she lipped through the curtain, reaching for body wash and bath sponge.

She had lathered up and was scrubbing away when Riley called to tell her she was starting the washing machine. Goodness, she hadn't even heard the teen come into the bathroom. But she was prepared when the water pressure dropped. Sometimes the water turned scalding, sometimes it was freezing. The landlord had promised to install some kind of valve that would prevent that but so far that hadn't happened. But the temperature returned to normal quickly and she resumed washing.

It felt good. She began to relax as the warm water worked its magic on her. A wicked smile replaced her previous frown as she thought of the last time she had been in this shower. She hadn't been alone. A previous night after work with the mother of the teen now in the kitchen had started out as just relaxing together. A story by Topanga about a female friend of hers in college had ignited something, a something that saw the two of them fall into each others' arms. The evening's love-making had been capped off by them sharing the shower.

Katy found that her hands had stopped scrubbing her body. Instead one was working its way between her legs while the other kept brushing over one of her breasts. The sponge slipped from her hand. She cupped her right breast, the thumb finding the already stiff nipple. She toyed with it at first, just as she used the nails on her other hand to tease up and down the inside of her thighs. Goosebumps sprang up under her touch.

But now she started to get serious. Her thumb strummed her nipple. She curled two fingers inside of her, the heel of her hand rubbing where her clit was still concealed. Her eyes closed she pictured Topanga as she had been that first night, the two of them carried away, plastered against each other. Topanga going down on her and then Katy pinning the other woman under her and thrusting against her, using her body on the other woman.

The picture changed and her hands moved faster. Now Katy pictured the last time they had slipped away. She saw Topanga's full rounded body before her, on her hands and knees with Katy right behind her, the strapon fastened around her. She grabbed the well padded hips and thrust.

Katy was just about to climax when a rush of cool air hit her. Then the curtain returned to its proper place and the steam billowed up again. But now a slender body molded against her back. A body that was as nude as Katy herself was. Two arms circled her and a pair of lips began to kiss the side of her neck.

"Riley!"

"Mmmmmm, it's me." The teen giggled. "Who else did you think would be here?" The dancing lips found Katy's ear and blew in it before whispering. "Did you expect my mom? If you did, I'm sorry. She won't be here tonight. But don't worry. Maya intends on keeping her busy, just like you did the other day."

The blonde woman gasped. "What, what do you mean Riley? The other day?" Then she gasped again as the teen's hands slipped up from her waist and cupped her breasts, fingers already toying with the hard tips.

"The other day. When you and my mom did it in her bedroom. You kissed and stripped each other and you pushed my mom against the wall and went down on her. You ate her and fingered her ass. Then she got on the bed on her hands and knees and you got out the strapon from under the bed and fucked her. Fucked her good."

"How, how, how?" stammered Katy.

"Because Maya and I were making out in there when we heard you coming. We hid in the closet and watched. It was even more exciting than watching the security tape of the two of you on the couch here." Riley blew in the older woman's other ear, circled it with her tongue and then darted the tip inside the shell. Moving down she began to nibble Katy's neck, her teeth scraping the skin just over the pulse point.

"We were in the closet in almost exactly this same position, our clothes loosened or pulled about enough to touch properly. The difference is that Maya had her hands on her own breasts," Riley captured Katy's wrists and lifted her hands to that target, "While I fingered her. Like this."

Katy groaned as Riley's two fingers filled the empty place and her thumb sought for her clit. Lost completely now she managed to turn her head and Riley obliged by meeting her lips with her own in a deep open mouth kiss. The teen's knees flexed and she began to rub herself on Katy's ass. Even with the water pouring over them Katy could feel the younger girl's wetness coating her ass as she humped and thrust there.

"Oh," it was Riley's turn to gasp now, "I humped her ass while I fingered her and we both came just as you two did. And I've wanted you ever since then and schemed and planned on how to get you just like this. But enough talking. I need to be busy doing other things."

With that Riley spun Katy around. She left the older woman untouched for just seconds, long enough for the teen to drop to her knees, seize the blonde's hips, and bury her face into Katy. There was no subtlety; Riley was on fire as much as Katy was. Her tongue pushed right through the soaked fine blonde hair and speared right up inside Katy. Her mouth closed over the swollen labia and she savored the taste of the older woman. She tasted so much like Maya and yet somehow was completely different.

All Katy could do, for the moment, was run her fingers through Riley's hair and revel at what the teen was doing to her. One hand drifted to the back other the kneeling girl's head, holding her just where Katy wanted her, although Riley was showing no signs of moving from that position. Indeed she seemed to be intent only on driving Katy wild. Her tongue plunged in and out of the blonde woman then suddenly dragged up her open slit to find her clit. Katy tensed as the teen's tongue began to tap the hard nubbin, roll it, press it under the hood and letting it pop free. Then she all but attacked it with long drags of her flattened tongue and Katy went off.

The older woman didn't collapse, tempted though she was to do just that. Instead she struck back at the surprisingly sensual teen who thought she was running things. Katy would show her. She pulled Riley to her feet. She pushed the teen against the tile wall and kissed her, sliding her tongue into the younger girl's open mouth. Her hands ran down the slender sides to slide behind the teen and cup her tight ass. With a grunt Katy pulled Riley up and against her and thrust with her hips.

Far from being abashed at the change Riley signaled her approval by wrapping her long legs around Katy. The blonde woman spread her legs slightly, bent her knees and proceeded to hammer the younger girl. Riley on her part tightened her legs and used them to meet Katy. Locked together they ground wildly each together. Spread open to each other their clits bumped and then Riley was yelling pleas for Katy to never stop and the blonde was trying to punch them both through the shower wall with her hips.

Now Katy was tempted to sink to the floor. Her only worry was that they might both drown if Riley had no more strength or energy than she had after an incredible orgasm she hoped the younger girl had shared. Then another problem reared its head and got both of their attention.

"We're out of hot water!" Katy yelled just as Riley cried out the water was turning to ice. They all but fell out of the shower. Katy hopped up and down but managed to reach in and turn the shower off. Fortunately Riley had stacked enough towels for both of them and in short order they had adjourned to the couch. Katy had made sure the recording system was turned off before they moved there.

They vegetated there until a chime signaled that the dryer was finished with the clothes that had been hurriedly stuffed in there from the washing machine. During the whole time the pair could not think of anything to say to each other. As they got ready to lock up the shop they shared one more kiss. Riley headed up the steps. As Katy turned the key she heard the teen finally speak out loud.

"I wonder how Maya and my mom made out."

Katy admitted it. She was wondering the exact same thing. She hoped she'd find out soon.

(The End)


End file.
